1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with one or more embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a building automation system (BAS), and more particularly, to an information providing device in a BAS
2. Description of the Related Art
One of most frequently used functions in building control software is a monitoring and controlling function through graphics.
In the past, in order to edit the graphics, various unique graphic editors were used, and their graphic editing functions were mostly to provide two-dimensional (2D) plane graphics. However, as building information modeling has recently been generally used even in ordinary buildings, three-dimensional (3D) graphics applied in building designs have been gradually increasing.